


Mac + Riley + Stitches

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Macgyver Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Stitches, Whumptober 2019, knife, no.11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Prompt: StitchesWhen a shady mac shows up at Mac's house, the team is put in danger.





	Mac + Riley + Stitches

The day had started with a take away around the bonfire and ended with stitches in a hospital.

“Pizza’s here!” Bozer kicked the door closed behind him with his foot as he balanced four pizza boxes on his arms.  
“Finally!” Jack was the first one to reach him and took two of them off of him.  
“Wait for the rest of us there, Tex.” Riley slapped his hand away as he went to take a piece.

“C’mon, Jack, let me get the plates first.” Mac reached into the cupboards and pulled four plates for all of them out.  
“Plates? What is this? A regular dinner? No, no, no, you can eat pizza with your hands, we don’t need plates.” Mac still got them out as Jack took a piece of pizza.

The group headed back to the bonfire together to eat pizza and drink beer. They were twenty minutes into a conversation when the doorbell went.  
“I’ll get it.” Mac put his beer on the floor and went to get the door. As he approached, he stopped before getting the handle, instead, he looked out of the peep hole.

His face shrivelled in confusion, it was only one guy with no obvious weapons. Mac slowly opened the door.  
“Can I help you?” The guy scanned Mac up and down with his eyes.  
“Yeah, I’m looking for an ‘Angus MacGyver’.” Mac scanned the man for anything suspicious but couldn’t identify anything.  
“That’s me.” The man’s face turned from innocent looking to evil in a split second, before Mac could get the door closed, the man struck him across the face. Mac was sent flying to the ground with a loud thud.

Jack stepped into the house to see what caused the sound, when his eyes met Mac’s limp body on the floor, his heart jumped to his throat.  
“Mac!” He dropped to his side to see if he was alright, there was a large cut across his cheek and a bruise forming above his eye. He groaned as Jack swept some hair from his face.  
“Jack, he-” Mac weakly gestured to the now closed door. Jack stood up and slowly opened the door to see who was outside.  
“Mac, there’s no one out there.” Mac sat up as the rest of group joined the pair.  
“Woah. You okay?” Riley grabbed a cloth to clean the blood that was now dripping onto Mac’s shirt. Bozer helped him up off the floor.

“There was some guy at the door, he asked for me and when I said who I was, he hit me with something. Thanks.” Mac took the cloth from Riley and dabbed it on his face, missing the cut itself.  
“Who was he?”  
“No idea.” Riley inspected the cut on Mac’s face a little closer.

“I think it may need stitches, where’s your first aid kit?”  
“Bathroom, under the sink.”

Riley walked down the hall to the bathroom, she pushed the door open. She crouched down as she opened the cabinet door, the first aid kit was front and centre. She grabbed it and stood up again. Her heart stopped as she saw a figure behind her.  
“Ma-” A rough hand covered her mouth before she could call out to the others.  
“Don’t.” Riley froze, she felt something against her back. It was cold, a gun? No, it was too small, a knife. “If you don’t want to die or get any of your friends killed, do as I say.” He drove the knife into her back a little, she tried to arch her back away from it but he just kept pushing it.  
“Call blondie in here.” The man removed his hand from her mouth.

“Mac, come in here. I’ll clean your cut.” Riley just managed to keep her voice consistent. She felt her heart drop as Mac’s footsteps got closer to the bathroom. The man put his hand back over Riley’s mouth and span around, Riley was now face to face with a scared Mac.  
“Hey, man. Let her go.”  
“Oh, it’s not her that I want. It’s you blondie, my higher ups are paying me big money to bring you in.” Riley could feel the blade piece her skin through her shirt, she moaned into the man’s hand.  
“Let her go and you can take me, no problem.” The man smirked at Mac before driving the knife into Riley’s back, causing her moan into his hand more before he pushes her into the bath roughly.

The man grab Mac by the shoulders and forces him to walk forward, knife to his back now. Mac slowly walks down the hallway and back to the kitchen where Jack has already pulled his gun.  
“Drop it!” Jack doesn’t move, Bozer stands just behind Jack, concern plastered across his face. The three of them stand there like that for a good minute before a loud clanging and a thud fills the room.

The man falls to the floor, unconscious, Mac turns around to see Riley holding his metal baseball bat whilst learning against the wall. The pair smile at each other before Riley slides down the wall, clutching her side.  
“Riley!” Mac moves Riley so he can get to her back, he lifts her shirt to see a small but deep cut. “Jack! Start the car!” He helps Riley to her feet as the group heads out the door.

When they get to the hospital, Mac and Riley are taken through together. Mac watches as Riley is given stitches on her back whilst he is given stitches on his face. The pair were in and out in under an hour, Riley was given some painkillers and orders to not move too much. The group piled back into the car together, as Jack started the car, the radio came on

“And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches.” The group groan collectively as they drive off.


End file.
